Meet her
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: When Vicky has to move to Rosewood she find a friend in our favorite, former chubby girl, now turned popular girl named Hanna Marin.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Meet her**

**Hi, cool people!**

**My name's Vicky DiMera and I wanna tell you about the day I met a girl that's more cool, more fun and much more beautiful than anyone I have ever met in my 17 year long life.**

**It all started that day in the town of Rosewood...**

On a nice summer-day I walk along the street in Rosewood. It is my first day here. The reason I'm here is because my bitch of a mom sent me here to 'learn how to be a real woman' and to grow up. This is where my mom lived when she was my age and she thinks I'm such a spoiled little egocentric brat and that I need to woman-up and act like an adult. Fuck that, I say! Mom is such an evil bitch!

Since I was 12 years old my main love has been coffee. I enter a place called 'The Brew' and order a big cup of regular black coffee.

"Sure, that'd be 4 dollars, girl." says the girl who take my order.

I'm no lesbo, but I can still admit that she's beautiful. Her hair is long and dark and she has a sweet smile.

No, she's not the girl I really wanna talk about.

With a small friendly smirk I pay for my coffee and go and sit down on a chair by a random table.

"Coffee, exactly what I need on a day like this." says I to myself as I drink some ( make that half ) of my coffee.

Things aren't very fun for me, I have no friends in Rosewood. Everyone's a dang stranger to me.

Why did my mom think that this old town would make me into the woman she wants me to be?

I don't get it. What's so fuckin' special here anyways?

The girl who just a few moments ago made me my coffee walk up to my table and says "My name's Emily and would you like a cupcake or cookie to keep your big cup of coffee company?"

"No, thanks! Me is a total coffee-girl." says I, trying to sound nice and happy.

"Oh, a friend of mine is just the same." says Emily.

"Really?" says I surprised.

"Yeah, her name's Spencer. You'd like her. She's a very serious and mature girl, but people like her just fine." says Emily with a sweet cute voice.

"Please, leave me alone with my coffee, okay?" says I, doing my best to not seem rude and sassy.

"Sure!" says Emily with a smile as she walk away.

Suddenly a blonde girl sit down on other chair at my table, a medium-size coffee in her hand.

This girl seems to be very much like the sort of girl I'd be friends with. She has blonde hair that's almost what I could call curly and she's wearing a sexy blue dress.

"Hi, my name's Hanna!" says she.

"Victoria, but I prefer to be known as Vicky." says I with a small smile.

"Wow!" says Hanna in a cheerful tone. "I love your clothes."

"Thanks...it's Gucci." says I, happy that Hanna love my outfit.

I always wear the new fashion and Hanna seem to be the same.

"Is that from their new summer-line? Where the hell did you get that...? I've been lookin' for one of those tank tops from that line since it came out." says Hanna.

"My aunt Jennie gave it to me. She's rich." says I.

"Cool. This blue dress I'm wearin' is from Dior." says Hanna with a smile.

"I love it. Maybe it's not typical Dior-style, but I think it's kinda cool to see Dior try something new this year." says I.

"Too bad that I don't have a rich aunt too. I have to save money when I wanna buy my high-fashion clothes." says Hanna.

"Awww, poor Hanna!" says I.

"Nice that you care." says Hanna.

"So, Vicky...I've never seen you before." says Hanna.

"Today's my first day in Rosewood. Mom sent me here so I could become a woman. She thinks I'm a stupid lazy brat who only care about lookin' sexy." says I.

"I've had my own share of bumps in the road with my mom too, so I know that mothers can sometimes be kinda like bitches." says Hanna.

"You and me seem to have a lot in common." says I.

"Guess so..." says Hanna with a small friendly laugh.

"Perhaps a year in Rosewood won't be that bad after all..." says I.

"You have no friends here?" says Hanna.

"No. Mom forced me to come here, even though I don't know anyone around here and I wasn't happy, but now things seem a little better." says I.

"I can be your friend. See that girl over there? Her name's Emily...she's my friend too." says Hanna.

"She made me my coffee and she seem sweet." says I.

"You're right, she's very sweet. Emily Fields is a total sweetie." says Hanna.

I feel happy now. With my new friend Hanna it seems like a year in Rosewood might actually be pretty fun. Maybe there's a reason for everything, just like dad says?

**My year in Rosewood was awesome and I got to meet Hanna's other friends too. Aria, Spencer and Paige, as well as Hanna's boyfriend Caleb.**

**When I'm done with college I think I might move to Rosewood so I can get away from my stupid mom and be close to my new best friend, the awesome blonde girl named Hanna Marin. Who need a strict fuckin' mom when you have such a cool friend as Hanna?**

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: If ya want a sequel, review and let me know, okay? Carpe Diem!**


End file.
